Homecoming
by Bailey Sutton
Summary: Everyone is gathering at dear Plumfield to say goodbye to Teddy who is going off to College and to the school. Jo has decided to close the school and allow her and Nick's children to eighter home school or attented the school in Concord.


"Homecoming"

  
  


*Time has passed on our little school. As sadly time must do. Teddy is finally graduating and going off to college. I can not believe that seventeen years has come and gone and Fritz and mine youngest child is setting off into manhood. Where has time gone?*

  
  


"Mama?" a male voice said from beside Jo.

  
  


Jo turned her face and a smile lit up her face. "Shawn Quinn how's my little son doing?"

  
  


"I'm not so little. After all I am five years old." Shawn Quinn said as he stood up as tall as he could with his chest pushed out.

  
  


*Just like Nick. He looks like Nick. All our male children look like Nick. Too bad neither Nick or Ben have pictures of themselves as little boys.* "So my little tall son what is going on with you?" Jo put her pen down and shut the book. She turned her full attention on her son.

  
  


"Nat and Daisy are here." Shawn Quinn replied.

  
  


Jo clapped her hands together and stood up. "Good, good did they bring their children?"

  
  


"Yes." Shawn Quinn eyes lit up.

  
  


Jo bent to pick her son up. "Well son let's go see our guest."

  
  


"Ok. But mama put me down before we go into the parlor." Shawn Quinn said.

  
  


Jo looked down at her beloved son. *I remember that age and feeling. I remember all my children feeling like and preciously at this age too. At least I still get Blair and Blaine for five more years.* "Deal.* Jo told her son.

  
  


*********

  
  


"Hey Pops! What's .... What's the matter Pops?" an young male of twelve asked Nick.

  
  


"Papa not "pops" Joseph. Or call me father or Dad. You know your mother and I don't like slang." Nick said in an tired patient voice.

  
  


"Oh Po .... papa "Pops" is not slang." he looked at his father's face "ok so "pop" is slang but it is still the respect as Papa." Joseph said.

  
  


"No "pops" understand?" Nick looked at his oldest son.

  
  


"Ok no "pops" Papa." Joseph said.

  
  


Nick nodded. "Good let go back to the house."

  
  


Joseph nodded and fell into step with his father.

  
  


**********

  
  


"Give me that Peter Simon Riley that is mine." Peter's younger brother yelled.

  
  


"No Bartemew Philip Riley. It's mine." Peter screamed back.

  
  


"You are such an jerk." Bartemew shouted with tears in his voice.

  
  


"Don't be such an baby. You sound like Blair and Blaine. My gosh Bart you are six years old." Peter said in an superior voice.

  
  


"Hey hey what's going on in here?" Teddy asked as he rushed into the boys room. "I could hear you clear in my room. If I can hear you so could anyone else in this house. Now tell big brother Teddy what's wrong."

  
  


Both Peter and Bartemew started talking at the same time. "He started it!" they both pointed angrily at each other.

  
  


Teddy brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully.

  
  


********

  
  


"Nathaniel, don't touch." Daisy said to the four year old boy as he was about to touch the fire poker.

  
  


Nathaniel initially obeyed his mother by putting his hands behind his back.

  
  


"Do what Mama says Nathaniel like Daisy and I." Demi told his brother.

  
  


"Yea Nathaniel." Daisy put her two cents in.

  
  


"Sorry Mama." Nathaniel said.

  
  


"Come to me son." Nat said in an gravelly voice in Mrs. Jo's favorite chair by the fireplace.

  
  


Nathaniel walked towards his father with his head down.

  
  


"Now son look me in the eye." Nat said.

  
  


Nathaniel looked up into his father's eyes with tears.

  
  


Nat picked up his son and set him upon his lap turning Nathaniel's head to face his. "Now my little son you knew touching the fire poker was going to hurt you. But you were going to give into tempance and touch it anyway. I'm glad that you obeyed your mother. But my little son what you did was wrong and you must learn from your mistake."

  
  


Nathaniel nodded his head with tears steaming down his cheeks.

  
  


Nat looked deep down into his son's eyes and smiled gently "Naw you won't be punished to severely. I will punish you by teaching you an lesson that I pray you shall never forget."

  
  


********

  
  


"Hello Nick, Joseph." Rob said as he walked toward his step-father and younger brother.

  
  


"Hello Little Rob." Nick smiled.

  
  


"I'm not so little anymore." Rob shook his head and frowned mocking.

  
  


"Hey Rob. What's going on big brother?" Joseph asked.

  
  


"Not much just been working on my studies." Rob pointed to the chair to vefity his statement.

  
  


"Rob I don't understand how you can stand going to school in the summer time." Nick said with wonderment in his eyes.

  
  


"I like school." was all Rob would reply.

  
  


"Yeck..." Joseph said.

  
  


"Now Joseph school isn't all that bad. I wish I went when I was your age." Nick shook his head. "Then I won't have waited till I was an adult how to learn to read."

  
  


Rob smiled softly at the memory of his mother teaching Nick how to read. "Oh by the way Nat, Daisy and their children are here. They are in the parlor."

  
  


"Good." Joseph rushed around to the front door and banged the door open in his rush.

  
  


"Joseph!" Nick bellowed.

  
  


Joseph came out again.

  
  


"Enter as an gentleman." Nick said patient.

  
  


Joseph obeyed.

  
  


"Coming Rob." Nick said heading toward the door himself.

  
  


"Yes." Rob gathered up his things and followed Nick.

  
  


********

  
  


"Now son do you understand why you must obey and not give into tempance?" Nat asked looking seriously down in Nathaniel eyes.

  
  


Nathaniel nodded.

  
  


"Good. I know we will talk more on this subject; but not till you get older." Nat added. He bent his head and kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you son."

  
  


Nathaniel threw his arms across Nat's chest. "I love you too Papa..... and I'm terrible sorry." He sobbed out.

  
  


"I know, son; I know." Nat said quietly. He brought his son's face back to face him and he gently wiped the tears from his son's cheeks. "Now no more tears. Hmm.... we are here to have fun." He gently put his son back to the ground. "Go join your brother and sister now."

  
  


Nathaniel ran to join Daisy and Demi.

  
  


***********

  
  


Too be Continue....


End file.
